It's not my fault
by ausomeperson
Summary: The cullens move to America and the FBI convict them of killing 2 people. How with they convince Doctor Temperance Brennan and Agent Seeley Booth that they are innocent? Read to find out! Please review too I really like reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Bones and Twilight Crossover**

For this story you need to know what happens in all the Twilight books and you need to know the characters in Bones and most of the relationships and you need to of seen most of the shows! In my story Bones and Booth are together but they haven't told anyone yet. Angela and Hudgens are still married which only happened in one of the latest shows and Bones and Booth aren't going their two separate ways because they are still working together!

Chapter 1

'Honey, don't get up now, its way too early!' Booth said.

'Why, we have to get to work,' Temperance said.

'Correction you have to go to work, Cam hasn't called to say there's been a murder so technically I don't have to go to work.'

Bring, Bring… Bring, Bring

'She has now, hurry up or I won't wait for you!'

Booth picks up the phone and listens.

'Yes, I realised, ok, sure, be right there, so where was that again, ah huh, yep, yep, ok, see you soon.'

Temperance and Booth drove to the address Cam had given them.

'Cam said it was in the bush, oh look that looks like an officer,' Booth said as he parked the car.

'Are you Agent Booth and Doctor Brendan?' The man asked.

'Yes,' Temperance said.

'Just through here then,'

'Thank you,' Booth said as he pushed a branch out of the way. 'Be careful of that tree, this is a very bush area,'

'I know, I can take care of myself and I prefer to call it a very vegetated area, bushy would mean that there were a lot of shrubs not trees plantation,'

'I know you can, I just want you to be careful, alright,'

Temperance glared at him.

'Oh, look Bones, now that's something you don't see everyday, what's wrong with him… her… it?'

'Judging by the _(scientific language) _it's a girl but there's not just one body here, there are two bodies here because I can see 3 arms and about 4 legs,' Temperance said while taking a close look at the bodies. 'Cam why did you send me here, I don't do flesh I do bones,'

'Because you noticed the 2 bodies tangled together over here that are only a few days old but you didn't notice this victim over here,' she said pointing to the other pit and few meters away. 'The body over there is very old maybe 500 years old or something, they are completely different murders, the older one has been decapitated and his arms and legs have been cut off, most of his bones have been broken and burned. Booth go and do your job, the backpackers that found the older body were digging a grave for their pet deer that died a few days ago or something, why they wanted to bury it out here, I have no idea but that's your job.'

'No one answered my question! What happened to those two, their white?' Booth questioned.

'There is a girl and a boy, from what we know and they've been drained dry of their blood and there's a bite mark on their necks,' Cam said.

'What so a vampire came along and drank their blood,' Booth said.

'It would seem so,' Cam said.

'Vampires are mythical creatures, they don't exist.' Temperance said.

'Oh come on Bones, don't you believe in Count Dracula? Huh?' Booth said.

'Count Dracula wasn't even a vampire, he did exist although he never drank blood all he did was crucify a lot of people and watch them die so the people he ruled over made up the theory of vampires and that he drank blood because of all the people he killed and how he enjoyed it,'

'Alright Bones, you win Dracula doesn't exist,' Booth sighed as he went over to the backpackers.

'This isn't a game, so I could not win,'

'Come on Bones, let's go!'

'Oh, and Booth don't stare at them ok,' Cam said

'Why would I stare at them?'

'You'll see what I mean'

**Please review on my story, reviewing is much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Hello I'm agent Seeley Booth and this is doctor Temperance Brennan, we would like to ask you a few questions,' Booth says. The two women he was talking to turned to face him and he saw their liquid golden eyes and perfect features, Booth blinked a few times before secretly pinching himself. 'So you two found the bones, right, over in that pit?' Booth managed to stammer.

'Yes, we did, and it was a very horrifying encounter,' the pixie like woman said gracefully.

'Your name is?'

'Bella and this is Alice,' the other woman said just as gracefully.

'What were you two doing out in the forest, surely this is no place for women like you,'

Alice blinked her eyelids flirtily and Booth swallowed loudly, Temperance elbowed him and he grimaced in pain.

'Oh, yes, right, well, we have a pet deer and we wanted to bury it because it died the other day, so we thought we should bring it out in the forest to bury and we just picked here randomly,' Bella said kicking Alice so quickly no one saw.

'Are you two a couple?' Booth said slowly.

'NO, no, no, no, no, no, we have husbands,' Alice said quickly.

'Ah, right and how are you?'

'So many questions,' Alice said.

'I'm 23 and Alice is 22,' Bella said quickly after.

'You look so young for your age,' Booth said absentmindedly.

'Grunt, grunt, grunt,' Temperance grunted, 'I thought we were ment to be together,' she muttered under her breath.

'Why thank you agent Seeley,' Alice said while tying up as much of her hair in a short ponytail showing as much neck as she could.

'Is it ok to leave now, we have to get back,' Bella said.

'Of cause, just don't leave town, oh wait I didn't catch your last names,' Booth said.

'Cullen, Alice Cullen,'

'And yours,'

'Cullen, Isabella Cullen,'

'Ah, ok, bye,'

'Mmm, hi, hi, hi, he, ahh, that was fun,' Alice giggled.

'You shouldn't have messed with him! I can't imagine what Jasper will think,' Bella whispered.

'He won't mind, it was for a good reason,'

'A good reason, a good reason, now he won't be able to forget about you, do you call that a good reason?' Bella almost shouted.

'Hush it down a little Bella, now he won't want to convict us, well at least I hope,'

'You hope, you had better keep a watch on him,'

'I will, I will,'

'Now let's get home, no speed driving either, the last thing we need is a speeding ticket!'

They hoped into the Porsche and drove started the engine.

'That poor animal, it's lucky we found one that was dead in the forest near here,' Alice started.

'Which one?'

'The one that wasn't food, you know the one we gave them as our "pet deer",'

'We could have just not called the FBI,' Bella said.

'I told you in a few days some backpackers were going to come here, dig up the bones or at least the vampire eaten ones, call the FBI and find that our fingerprints were everywhere, I don't plan to go to jail for the rest of my life, we can't just escape, it would lead to the Volturi being involved!'

'All right, now go normal speed we're passing the crime scene here!' Bella said cautiously.

Over at the crime scene…

'They looked wealthy, I wonder why they were really coming out here!' Temperance said.

'Oh, come on Bones,'

'Oh, so you believe their **pet deer **died and they didn't hire someone to bury it,'

'They could have wanted to bury it themselves maybe,'

Temperance gave him that "Oh yeah right" look and headed back to the crime scene.

'Booth you're not acting like yourself at all,'

'Cam, can we get these remains to the Jeffersonian please?' Temperance called out.

'You can take the bones just not the fleshy ones, they're going to take a bit to get them out,'

'Where have you bee?' Edward was waiting outside their new home in America, they had to move because everyone in Forks was getting older and some people were starting to notice that they weren't getting older.

'Alice stopped to flirt with the FBI,' Bella said grumpily while stopping over to Edward with her arms crossed, when she reached him her frown faded and she started kissing him passionately.

'I'm sure Alice had a good reason to flirt with the FBI,' Edward said while gently pushing Bella away from his lips so he could speak.

'Agh! Everyone with their good reasons, humph, fine take Alice's side!' Bella said miserably.

'But I did have a good reason, now if you kindly take a minute to listen to what I have to say,' Alice said. Jasper who had just stepped outside rushed over to Alice, too fast for a human eye to see, put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

'So what happened with the FBI?' he asked. Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek too then continued.

'We were digging a hole to bury our catch when by accident we dug up some bones, I didn't want some person to come by here and randomly dig a hole here, find the bones and call the FBI, who would find that our fingerprints were everywhere then send us to jail because we couldn't find a good enough reason why we were there. So I looked to see if someone would come by here sometime soon, unfortunately someone was going to come in only a few days it was such a coincidence, so we came up with a theory that our pet died and we wanted to bury it, all we had to do was find an animal that had died of natural causes then call the FBI and see whether they fall for it. Luckily we found a deer that wasn't lunch. We called the FBI told them what we found and was about to leave when they dug up another section with 2 bodies drained of blood and bite marks on their necks,'

'And you're sure it was a vampire that did it?' Carlisle said as he and the others had come outside to see what was happening.

'Sure as daylight, but the other thing was that the bones we found had been broken apart and burned, the FBI said it was 500 years old too,'

'Hmm,' Carlisle thought.

'Yes but you failed to mention the flirting, you are married! And I had to try and get his head back on track!' Bella said.

'I told you, I only did that because I wanted at least one FBI person to not want to convict us! I'm sure too women wearing dresses coming out to the forest to bury their pet deer because their husbands wouldn't do it was a very convincing story!'

'Are they going to come here?' Esme asked.

'I'm not sure, we told them our last name but not were we live,'

'Keep a watch on them Alice,' Carlisle said.

'Oh, their coming in a few hours around 4pm this afternoon,'

'Let's get ready then shall we,' Carlisle said.

'What are we going to do about Renesme?' Bella asked suddenly. 'She can't be my daughter! She looks way too old and I look so young!'

'We will have to hide her,' Edward said.

'I can hide in one of the cars,' Renesme said.

'That might be the way to go,' Jasper said.

'How is my baby girl anyway?' Bella said.

'I'm fine!' Renesme answered.

'You look 15 although you're ment to be 23, a few years ago I was worried that you looked 6 when you were only 1! You grow so fast!' Bella said grimly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Doctor Brennan swiped her card and walked up the few stairs to the examining table in which the bones found earlier today were being examined by Daisy.

'Miss Wick have you found anything yet?'

'Yes, did you notice the upper right Cuspid and the upper left Cuspid have been removed? And Cam told me these bones were around 500 years old but when I looked closer I realised I've never seen bones as old as these and I've studied on bones over 800 years old so these can't possibly be 500 years old it's more like 1000 years old. This reminds me of my father, he was an archeologist who helped discover King Tut's tomb in Egypt…'

'Miss Wick! The case please,' Temperance interrupted.

'Oh, yes, sorry,'

Temperance pulled the magnifine-glass over the head of the victim to look at the two missing teeth.

'That is good work Miss Wick continue examining,' Temperance said. 'I've never seen bones broken like this, it's as though they have been ripped apart!'

'May I see the body?' Dr Sweets asked as he entered.

'What are you doing here?'

'My Lancelot,' Daisy said running up to Dr Sweets and hugging him.

'Booth told me about the body, he said it was broken up and had been burned! This was one of the techniques used many, many years ago used to destroy vampires and their two fangs would have been pulled out so they could not pierce though anyone,'

'These bones have been ripped apart, I have never seen something like this before,' Temperance said. Dr Sweets moved over to the body.

'See these two teeth missing here, that are where the fangs would have been!' He said as Booth entered.

'What have you got Bones?'

'Not much except a huge coincidence,'

'Huh?'

'Whoever killed this person here thought that the victim was a vampire and we found two other bodies drained of blood and bite marks on their necks near by, that can't be just a coincidence!'

'So you do believe it was a vampire!' Booth said.

'No, I believe that it the killer was pretending to be a vampire,'

Around two hours later Cam came back with the other bodies.

'Have you found anything?'

'The victim was ripped apart and two teeth have been pulled out,'

'Not just any teeth, fangs Cam, fangs,' Booth said before leaving.

'Post mortem?'

'No, the victim was killed when his head was ripped off along with his arms, hands, feet, legs and chest which was ripped in half,'

'So our victim was male,'

'Yes, did I not say so at the crime scene?'

'No,'

'My apologies,'

'No problem,'

'So the upper right Cuspid and the upper left Cuspid have been removed,'

'Yes,'

'Oh and while looking at the bones I noticed that the victim had white coloured skin,'

'So an albino,'

'Yes,'

'Can you get Angela to do facial reconstruction on the skull and don't forget to tell her he was an albino,' Cam said pushing the trolley with the two other victims found at the crime scene.

Temperance picked up the skull and went over to Angela's section.

'So sweetie, what can I do for you?'

'I need you to do a facial reconstruction for this cranium,'

'You can just say skull,'

'I know but cranium is more scientific,'

'Ok. Come back for it later maybe a few hours,'

Angela picked up the skull and started tapping a few things into her keyboard.

Just as Temperance was heading back to the examining table, Hudgins came over.

'Ok, so I did some soil samples and there's nothing out of the ordinary, except a small speck of gold, it's amazing it was brought in, but this speck of gold came off something like a ring or a necklace,' he said. 'Booth said the backpackers were rich, did the gold come off something of theirs maybe?'

'That is an excellent find, we will have to go and see the Cullens to find out!'

'So their lesbian?'

'No, they have husbands,'

'I want to go with you!'

'I don't think that is necessary, your job is in the lab,'

'So is yours and please!'

'NO!' Angela said coming out to see what the all the fuss was.

'My lunch break is soon and I don't want you to be hitting on some beautiful rich girl while I'm all cold and alone back here!'

'Let's go Bones,' Booth said as he approached the others. 'We have a few people to interview!'

**Please review on my story! Reviewing is much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'They're going to be here in a few minutes,' Alice said.

'Renesme, I love you!' Bella said handing her, her car keys. 'Jake go with her and make sure you stay away until we call you,'

'Like I wouldn't go with her!' he replied.

'Hurry! You only have ten more minutes before they arrive, nine now,'

'Ok, we're going,'

'Bye Renesme,' Edward said.

'Eight,'

Renesme and Jacob went out to the car and the Cullens listened to them drive away.

'Four,'

'Act normal,'

'Act as though your doing something,' Carlisle said as Esme stood up a put a load of washing in the washing machine. Jasper was waiting for the water to boil as they all listened to gravel crunching outside the house as a car drove over it, then a car door slamming shut and hushed voices, then footsteps. The doorbell rang and Edward stood up.

'I'll get it,' Edward said.

'Hello, I'm agent Seeley Booth and this is Doctor Temperance Brennan, Booth said as Edward opened the door.

'Oh, you two,' Edward said unpleasantly. 'Come in,'

'Tea?' Jasper asked as they entered.

'Yes please,' Booth said.

'We won't be here for long so no thankyou,' Temperance said.

Edward sat down next to Bella and Jasper gave Booth some tea.

Carlisle pretended to sip some tea.

'So. You have a large family,'

'Yes,' Esme said.

'I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and our adopted children: Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett,' he said pointing to each person at a time. 'Bella married my son Edward and joined the family, Rosalie married Emmett and Jasper married Alice,' Carlisle said as Booth sipped some tea.

'Pfff,' Booth spat out the tea.

'Is there a problem?'

'No, not at all,'

So Emmett kissed Rosalie and said.

'You're a hot sister!'

Booth choked on his tea.

'Please be polite to our guests Emmet,'

'The reason I came down here, as I'm sure you heard, your daughter Alice and daughter in law Bella found some bones while burying their pet deer,'

'Yes, we've only been here a few weeks and he's already dead, we brought him here when we found him on the road, as we were driving here,' Carlisle said. 'I'm not a vet but I am a doctor so we bandaged him up and because Alice and Bella wanted to keep him in case he got hurt again, we kept him in our large backyard, fed him and gave him shelter,'

'Sounds like you did a good job or caring for it, so can we see where you kept the deer?'

'You may, Edward would you show our guests the way, maybe you could show them the paintings in the hallway on the way, I need to wash the dishes,' Carlisle stood up and left the room, the other Cullens heard him making it look as though a deer had lived in the backyard.

'Ok, follow me,' Edward said standing up, the others stood up too and Edward led them through the hallway with all the painting, walking slowly as to give Carlisle enough time, then all the way to the other side of the gigantic house and out the backyard door.

Carlisle had gone and was just coming towards them as they stepped outside.

'There, the backyard,' Edward said picking up a half eaten and slobbered on blanket and putting it to the side with a disgusted face. 'I don't want to know how Carlisle did this,' he said so low that only the Cullens could hear. Bella giggled.

'Samuel will always be remembered,' Emmett giggled.

**Please review on my story! Reviewing is much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

'There's nothing that would seem suspicious apart from the fact that they still have quite a bit of deer food left,' Temperance said to her partner.

'Why do you still have deer food?' Booth asked them.

'We're still deciding what to do with it,' Carlisle said.

'Booth, the partial ring or necklace Hudgens found at the crime scene, remember?'

'At the crime scene we found a partial piece of gold, very small from some form of jewellery probably a ring or necklace maybe, could you two look and see if any jewellery is partially broken'

Alice and Bella look at their rings and necklaces Alice seeing no breaks in her rings and her necklace, looks over at Bella, who is checking her favourite ring carefully, Bella looks up then realises she is wearing a bracelet, she looks down at it carefully, eyeing it suspiciously.

'Oh look Edward a chip,' Bella said showing Edward her bracelet.

'I see, your right,'

Bella took off her bracelet then handed it to Temperance.

'Just there,' she said pointing at the chip.

'Where?' Bella pointed at the bracelet again and accidentally touched Temperance.

'Oh, your hands are so cold,' Temperance said pulling her hands away.

'Yeah, they get cold often, right Edward,' she said putting her hands in her jacket pocket.

Temperance took another look and noticed a tiny chip so small it was almost impossible to see.

'I see it, we will have to take this in for evidence,' Temperance said putting the bracelet into a small plastic bag.

'That's ok as long as I get it back!'

'You will when the case is over.

'I don't think there's anything else so we will be leaving,' Booth said.

Temperance and Booth left the house.

'Do you think they noticed anything weird?' Emmett asked when they were out of ear shot.

'Oh yes, a house full of married siblings isn't very weird at all,' Alice said.

'I'm going to call Renesme to tell her to come home now,' Bella said.

'Ok,' Edward said and everyone else left to make sure the FBI had left.

Bella pulled out her phone and called Renesme.

'You can come home now… Shopping, how much money did he spend...? Put Jacob on the phone this instant,' Bella said as calmly as she could although a fire was raging on inside her. 'You are to come home right now… You're going to have to pay us back BIG time,' Bella yelled into the phone. Before Jacob could hang up on her she did and crumpled the phone up in her fist.

'What happened?' Edward asked reappearing from the front of the house.

'Shoot that's my second phone this month!'

'Bella what happened?'

'You didn't listen to the phone call?'

'No, I was listening to the FBI leaving and what they had to say about us,'

'Jacob spent $195 000 on Renesme of our money,'

'As long as it's on Renesme it's not so bad,'

'No, it is! He spent it on ONE ring!'

'WHAT!'

'Edward, they're getting married!'

Edward and Bella paced up and down waiting for them to arrive home. Three hours later a car pulls up outside the house and in a flash Bella was opening up the car door.

'JACOBBBBB! You will not be my son in law,' she screamed at him pulling him out of the car.

Edward came out with his eyes as black as coal.

'How dare you marry my daughter,' Edward yelled.

Jacob backed away as Edward and Bella came closer.

'I can't help the fact that I imprinted on her!'

'You can, if you never see her again,' Bella snarled.

'You wouldn't do that to your child, she loves hanging out with me,'

'Hanging out with you! NOT marrying her! Is marrying her really the best option?' Edward said.

'I thought it was,'

Edward growled.

'$195 000 of our money! How in the world are you going to pay us back? Well I guess you could start by selling it back!' Edward said angrily.

'MUM, DAD! STOP! If you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me! I said yes!'

'You're in a little trouble missy! At least you're not a stinky werewolf but you're marrying one and that's the problem!'

'Mum, I love him, not just as a friend but as someone I love dearly!'

'Don't mum me! You look 15 and you're marrying someone that looks 30! You are not marrying him!'

'Don't you want me to be happy?'

'We do but marrying? Is that the best decision you could make?'

'Don't you start too dad! It's better then eloping together! Look Jake imprinted on me! We're ment to be together!'

By this time all the Cullens had come out to see what the commotion was about.

'To prove I love him,' Renesme began. She ran over to Jake and kissed him passionately.

'Renesme, come here this instant,' Bella said.

'Let's go somewhere else,' Renesme whispered in Jacob's ear although she knew the others could hear.

'Renesme, NO!' Bella said speeding forward and snatching her from Jacob's grip.

'Mum, let me go,'

'Honey, please for me, don't go through with this!'

'Mum, I love him! You can't make me choose,' Jacob was starting to come closer now so Renesme stood up and released herself from her mothers grip and walked over to Jacob where he picked her up and ran over to the car. They hopped in and drove away!

Bella started crying although she knew no tears would come out she couldn't help herself from mourning over her daughter's choice.

**Please review on my story! Reviewing is much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'They're gone,' Bella sobbed 2 days after Renesme and Jacob had gone.

'Bella, honey I'm sure they come back,' Edward soothed for the thousandths time.

'NO! It's all my fault, I should never have yelled at Jacob if he makes her happy then I should be happy for her!'

'Shhh, it's ok, it's not your fault,'

The scene played over and over again.

At the Jeffersoneon

'Brennan, I finished that facial reconstruction you wanted and you will not believe what I found!'

Angela said as Brennan and Booth came back from the Cullen's house.

'So, what's this big find?' Asked Booth to Angela.

'You'll have to come and have a look,'

Both of them hurried after Angela.

Angela tapped a few things on her keyboard, and then a picture of a man came up. He had longish black hair, sickly white skin, high cheekbones and a thin long face, although strangely he looked quite handsome.

'Count Dracula, Bones look! Tell me that, that is not Count Dracula,' Booth said.

'It's not Count Dracula, I already told you Count Dracula was not a vampire, he was just a sick man who found pleasure in watching people die.'

Booth rolled his eyes. 'Well he sure looks like a vampire to me.'

'That's what I thought,' Angela said

'I'm sure he just spent a lot of his time indoors, that doesn't mean he was a vampire,' Brennan said. 'These bones are over 1000 years old, you must be careful with them, I'm sure that this man was thought to of been a vampire possibly because of his looks but we can't be sure. It may have been because he practised witchcraft or there may have been many other reasons for it but he was definitely killed by being ripped apart which must have been painful and I don't know of any person who could have done that so it must have been some kind of a machine.'

'What like the rack,' Booth interrupted.

'Yes possibly but not to mention his teeth were smashed out by the looks of it a rock.' Brennan said all the while looking at the skull.

'We get it, a vampire,' Angela said. 'It must have hurt so much; I can't believe they did that to a human being,'

'Not a human, a vampire,' Booth said.

'Booth how many times must I tell you, there are no such things as vampires, they are a mythical creature made up to scare people.' Brennan said before leaving the room and taking the skull with her.

'I swear if I see a vampire I am going to say I told you so, fifty times' Booth said, then followed Brennan out of the room.

'I guess I'm on my own then,' Angela said.

At the Cullen's house

Bella still hadn't stopped crying and Edward was trying to calm her… still.

'We all miss her Bella,' Alice said, she kneeled down next to Bella. 'It's ok, she'll be back, I'm looking for her at the moment but it's difficult because she's with Jacob, but I'll find her.

The others had given up trying to help her, although Edward just sat there with her rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her. Emmett and Rosalie had gone out shopping to buy Bella some things, but it was obvious they just wanted to get away from the noise Bella had created. Carlisle and Esme were busy making cookies and Jasper was out hunting, so it only seemed right for Alice who wasn't doing much except for keeping an eye on Renesme which was proving very difficult and that Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan.

Alice stood up a look of shock spread across her face, Edward looked up at her and he too was shocked. Bella stopped sobbing for a second to see why Edward wasn't soothing her as she looked at Edward then at Alice and she had to try really hard not to start crying again as she asked Edward what was wrong.

'Edward, what's going on? Alice what did you see in your vision? Tell me, one of you,'

By that time Carlisle and Esme had come in to see what was going on.

'They found Aro, the people that came to ask us about the bodies we found, Aro was the body found that they said was over 1000 years old, well that's what he looks like, exactly the same but it can't be he's with the Volturi and the bones had been there a very long time, it's impossible.' Alice said, she had been filling everyone in on the investigation.

'It can't be, Aro isn't dead,' Bella said.

'Yes it can,' Carlisle said.

Everyone looked at Carlisle in confusion.

'What!' Edward said.

'It's not Aro though, Aro had a twin brother, they had both been turned and the towns folk and found out that they were not human, they hunted them down but only found his brother, I don't know his name, but they ripped him to shreds and burned him then hid his bones. Aro looked everywhere for them but he could never find them, this was in his very young years though and only when I was part of the Volturi did I find out this,' Carlisle said.

'We have a problem then,' Alice said, 'Someone, most likely vampire by the looks of it is killed some humans which we happened to dig up were right next to Aro's twin brother's bones which can't be a coincidence, if Aro finds out about the bones he will probably kill all those people we saw just to get his hands on them.'

'I know,' Carlisle said.

"But not just that, what about Renesme?' Bella stuttered before sobbing all over again.


End file.
